


I Got You The Ones With The Duckies On Them

by fxiryof_shxmpoo (im_the_one_i_should_love)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ABDL, Blow Jobs, Diapers, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Watersports, slowly instituting my yeonjun ducky agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_one_i_should_love/pseuds/fxiryof_shxmpoo
Summary: Yeonjun has a little bit of a problem with his nerves and he wets himself onstage sometimes, Soobin has an idea that he thinks might help, but is the idea more for his own pleasure?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	I Got You The Ones With The Duckies On Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for #LIDDOLTXT fest on twitter! Follow me there at fxiryof_shxmpoo! This can be read as a sequel of sorts to "The Secret Song" if you want, but this stands alone. I don't know what I've done here but please enjoy!

“Come on, I even got you ones with duckies on them!” Soobin held out in his general direction what to Yeonjun's horror was, in fact, a diaper. He wanted to sink into the floor.

“Jjunie, I don't mean this to be embarrassing.” Soobin put the diaper on Yeonjun's bed and grasped his hands, bringing them up to his soft lips and kissing his knuckles. “I was hoping you would be receptive to this, if we can get you wearing diapers you might be able to actually relax during performances and not, you know, piss your pants and faint when you get backstage like last time.” Soobin's voice was just above a whisper with just the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

“But Soobin-ah.... I'm supposed to be too old for this...” Yeonjun whined as he allowed himself to be surrounded by Soobin's embrace. “It's too humiliating, what if the fans notice it? For fuck's sake I can't wear diapers underneath the Blue Hour pants with the holes in the hips, you know? I'm supposed to be the one showing skin... I'm the oldest... I can't have fucking Pampers peeking out of the holes, Soobin.”

Soobin smiled to himself, he knew Yeonjun was right but.... okay maybe he kind of just wanted to see Yeonjun in the ducky diapers.

“I'll show you!” Yeonjun wrestled himself free of Soobin's grasp and snapped Soobin out of his thoughts.

Yeonjun snatched up the diaper and stomped off to where he just so happened to be keeping the Blue Hour outfit, since he was supposed to wear it for an upcoming fansign, then disappeared into the bathroom.

Soobin chewed on his lip, waiting for Yeonjun to reappear. And reappear he did. Yeonjun swung the door open and immediately pointed at his groin as if to say “Do you see what the problem is?”

Maybe he did actually say that, Soobin couldn't say, because he was hypnotized by the scene before him. As he spun around, Yeonjun's ass definitely looked... bigger. Puffier. But the main attraction was that the diaper with the little duckies on it was spilling out of the holes at the hip pockets of the pants. It was fucking obscene to Soobin, the smallest yet most obvious hint of why his ass is just so puffy. Soobin wished he could take Yeonjun out like this but knew it was already out of the question.

“Hello?? Soobin-ah???? What is wrong with you?” Yeonjun eyed him suspiciously, hands on his hips, until he noticed the look in Soobin's eyes, trained exactly on the diaper peeking out of the holes. “You... you like this, Soobin-ah?” Yeonjun smirked a little and rubbed the diaper through the holes.

Soobin tried to stifle the moan that escaped his throat but failed, and reached out to feel the diaper a little bit himself. As he touched Yeonjun's hip through the hole, through the diaper, Yeonjun locked eyes with him. Soobin heard a slight hissing sound as Yeonjun pissed and filled the diaper, Soobin turning five different shades of red as soon as he realized what was happening.

“I can't believe you'd do this in your work clothes...” was all Soobin could manage as he watched the look on Yeonjun's face turn to pure relaxation, and arousal, rather than embarrassment about the situation.

“I trust you to buy only the most quality diapers, Soobinie...” Yeonjun blushed as he noticed how hard Soobin had become.

Soobin had enough teasing and shoved his hand down the front of Yeonjun's diaper, everything just so wet, making quick work of getting Yeonjun as hard as he was, determined to make him make an even bigger mess in the diaper since he wanted to be so bad in this outfit.

It didn't take long for Yeonjun to cum this way, and he felt just a little bit cheeky post-orgasm, and directed Soobin's piss-and-cum-soaked hand to Soobin's own mouth. “You're the one who wanted this diaper stuff so badly, are you happy now?” Yeonjun laughed at Soobin's “reply” which was just the most guttural of moans, then pushed him back onto the bed and finished him off with his mouth.

Soobin came in Yeonjun's mouth as he heard Yeonjun start to take the diaper off, the sound of the tabs unsticking surely creating some kind of unholy Pavlovian mental association that he'd be especially embarrassed to deal with next time he heard it.

“Quack quack, Soobinie.” Yeonjun threw the diaper at him. “I hope you understand now why I can't wear these onstage.”

“Yeah, everyone will cum in their pants...”


End file.
